El día que Rabastan no odió San Valentín
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto *24 día de los enamorados del foro Hogwarts a través de los años Rabastan está enamorado de alguien que tiene novio.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece Rowlin.

Yo no gano dinero escribiendo esto.

Nota:

Esta historia pertenece al reto *24 Día de los enamorados. Del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

La condición que me ha tocado es: Triángulo amoroso.

Espero haberlo hecho bien.

Disfrutad del fic.

El día que Rabastan no odió San Valentín.

Rabastan Lestrange era un joven de dieciséis años.

Era alto, delgado, con el pelo negro y los ojos castaños.

Llevaba enamorado de Regulus Black prácticamente toda su vida.

El día en el que él, Sirius y Regulus estaban en uno de los jardines de la mansión Lestrange vigilados por una elfina doméstica, había decidido que ese niño de tres años iba a ser suyo cuando fueran grandes.

Él tenía cuatro años y Sirius cinco.

Los niños jugaban a que eran hombres mayores como sus padres.

Sirius no quiso jugar, pero su hermano le convenció.

Entonces, mientras estaban los tres niños sentados seriamente hablando de cosas muy importantes, una araña se acercó al menor y faltó poco para que le picase.

El pequeño Regulus, muy asustado, había salido corriendo y se había caído en un agujero.

Mientras Rabastan ayudaba a su amiguito, Sirius había matado a la araña muy enfadado.

Regulus se había quedado muy quieto abrazado al otro niño y Lestrange había sentido cosquillitas en la barriga.

Ahora, doce años después, esos sentimientos habían crecido y estaba dispuesto a conseguir que Regulus fuese suyo.

Lestrange tenía la certeza de que lo lograría enseguida.

Eso había sido antes de que una mosca molesta se metiera en sus asuntos.

Todo había empezado a ir mal hacía siete meses.

Rabastan lo recordaba bien.

Regulus había llegado a la sala común de Slytherin con una sonrisa en la cara. Algo inusual en él.

El menor de los Lestrange estaba allí, y por casualidad había escuchado que Black le contaba a Rosier que Marius Boot, un Ravenclaw de quinto curso le había pedido salir y él había aceptado.

Boot era un sangre pura incluso con más dinero que los Lestrange.

Rabastan había apretado los puños muy furioso y había salido de la sala común a grandes zancadas.

A la hora de la cena, Regulus le comunicó a él la noticia.

Lestrange no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y darle la enhorabuena.

Un mes atrás, Rabastan en una actitud totalmente Gryffindor, le dijo a Regulus lo que sentía.

El menor de los Black había sonreído con tristeza y le había mirado con lástima. Cosa que el mayor odiaba.

-Sé que no me correspondes Reg, pero tenía que decírtelo.

-Acabas de hacer una Gryffindorez. -Dijo Rosier.

El joven castaño también estaba allí.

Rabastan bufó molesto.

Una semana más tarde, el menor de los Lestrange caminaba hacia la clase de runas antiguas porque se había dejado allí el libro.

Dobló una esquina, y se topó de frente con Marius Boot el cual tenía a un joven moreno contra la pared y le besaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Rabastan se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero se dio cuenta de que ese no era Regulus. Era un Ravenclaw de cuarto.

El joven se fue sin decir nada.

Corrió a por su libro y volvió como una exhalación a su sala común.

Encontró a Regulus charlando animadamente con Barty Crouch.

-Tenemos que hablar.

La seriedad del mayor consiguió toda la atención de los dos muchachos y de algunos que estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ven conmigo.

Regulus se levantó seguido por Crouch.

Se encerraron en la habitación de los chicos de sexto que en esos momentos estaba vacía.

-¿Vas a hablar ya?

Lestrange carraspeó.

-Mientras iba a por mi libro de runas, vi a Boot besando a un chico. En un principio pensé que eras tú, pero cuando me fijé bien, me di cuenta de que no eras tú si no un Ravenclaw de cuarto.

Regulus le miró durante unos segundos y dijo:

-¿No me estarás mintiendo verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Bien.

Se levantó de la cama en la que se había sentado y se dirigió a la puerta.

Crouch y Lestrange se quedaron allí en silencio.

*-RAB-*

Regulus estaba cabreado pero no lo dejaba traslucir.

Rabastan le acababa de decir que su novio le engañaba con otro.

Iba a pedirle explicaciones a Marius y esperaba que se las diera.

Encontró al joven con otros Ravenclaws de su curso.

-Marius.

El rubio se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Se despidió de sus amigos y se acercó a su novio.

Fue a besarle, pero Regulus se negó.

Se dirigieron a un pasillo vacío y el menor de los Black le increpó:

-¿Te has estado besando en el pasillo del quinto piso con un Ravenclaw de cuarto?

-Claro que no. -Marius parecía ligeramente dolido.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Claro que estoy seguro! He estado toda la tarde con mis compañeros de clase. Hemos terminado el ensayo de Encantamientos que nos ha mandado el profesor.

-Rabastan me ha dicho que te ha visto con uno de tus compañeros de casa.

-Reggie, eso no es verdad.

El chico se acercó a su novio y le besó.

-A lo mejor está celoso y quiere separarnos.

Una lágrima traicionera rodó por la mejilla del Ravenclaw.

Regulus al verlo se enfadó con Rabastan.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mentirle?

Los jóvenes se abrazaron y compartieron varios besos y caricias.

*-RL-*

Rabastan y Barty llevaban un cuarto de hora esperando a su mejor amigo.

la puerta se abrió con estrépito y un cabreado Black entró en el cuarto cerrando de un portazo detrás de él.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a mentirme?

-¿Disculpa? -Rabastan no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-He hablado con Marius y me ha dicho que ha estado con sus compañeros de clase terminando un ensayo de encantamientos.

-¿Y prefieres creerle a él antes que a mí?

Regulus se quedó en silencio.

-Tu falta de respuesta me ha dicho lo que necesitaba.

-Tal vez mientes porque quieres que nos separemos. Al fin y al cabo, hace una semana que me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí.

-¡Reg! -Gritó Barty a causa de la impresión.

-¿En serio me crees tan ruin?

-Regulus bufó.

-Somos amigos desde siempre. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo haría algo así?

-La mayoría de los Slytherin hacen las cosas por beneficio propio. -Dijo el ojigris con voz monótona.

-¿Prefieres creer a ese Águila antes que a mí?

-Sí.

-En ese caso, vete de mi habitación.

Regulus se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Barty miró a Rabastan y siguió a su mejor amigo.

*-SB-*

Sirius Black estaba aburrido.

Su novio estaba en las prácticas de quidditch.

normalmente él iría a verle entrenar, (pues estaba realmente violable cuando volaba,) pero ese día paseaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del castillo.

Encontró a Remus hablando con un Slytherin y se acercó a curiosear.

-Vaya vaya. pero si es el novio de mi hermanito.

Rabastan le miró con los ojos castaños empañados.

-¿No tiene James hoy práctica? -preguntó Remus.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Normalmente estás allí mirándole y babeando por él como un perro.

Sirius se ruborizó.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? -Quiso saber el mayor de los Black mirando a Lestrange como si fuera una criatura extraña.

-¿A ti qué te importa?

-¿Dónde está mi hermanito?

-Con su Ravenclaw. -Escupió el menor.

-¿Con Boot? pero si ese es más promiscuo que yo.

-Díselo a Regulus. Te mandará a la mierda como a mí.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

Retrocedió asombrado al ver una lágrima en la mejilla de Lestrange.

-¿Estás llorando? -Se escandalizó.

-Sí. ¿Qué más da?

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Tu hermano decidió creer a ese imbécil antes que a mí.

Sirius se echó a reír escandalosamente.

Al ver la cara seria del menor, se calló de golpe.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? Pero si sois amigos de toda la vida. Aunque por otro lado, a mí me dejó de lado por las serpientes así que…

-Lleva tres semanas sin dirigirme la palabra.

-Ya se dará cuenta de su error. -Dijo Remus.

Más tarde, Rabastan se limpió la cara y se marchó.

Sirius y Remus se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

-odio a ese Boot. -Gruñó el animago.

*-RAB-*

Regulus iba caminando por los pasillos del cuarto piso pensando en la traición de Lestrange.

Se había atrevido a traicionarle. A él.

Iba despotricando contra el mundo entre dientes sin fijarse por donde iba cuando chocó con alguien. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero unas manos fuertes le sujetaron por la cintura.

-Lo siento. -Masculló.

levantó la vista para saber quien le seguía sujetando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola hermanito. -Contestó Sirius con sarcasmo.

-¿Puedes soltarme ya?

El mayor de los Black soltó a su hermano.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Preguntó Sirius. -Estás muy lejos del territorio de las serpientes.

Regulus no le contestó.

-¿Vas a reunirte con tu novio?

-A ti que te importa?

-Si vas a verle, he de decirte que alguien se te ha adelantado. He visto a Boot muy ocupado.

-¿Tú también?

-Si son dos personas las que te dicen que tu novio te engaña…

-No te creo.

-Ven conmigo si quieres verlo por ti mismo.

Regulus iba a declinar, cuando un bólido verde y plateado llegó corriendo hacia ellos.

-Regulus tienes que escucharme.

-¡Déjame Lestrange! ¡Y para ti soy Black!

Rabastan hizo una mueca de dolor.

Sacó una botellita con una sustancia plateada en su interior.

-Si no me crees, echa esto en un pensadero y mira estos recuerdos.

Sirius sacó su varita, hizo salir un hilo plateado de su cabeza y lo metió en un pequeño frasco que llevaba en su túnica.

-Mira estos también.

Regulus cogió ambos frascos pensando en tirarlos en cuanto llegara a su sala común.

Sin mirar a su hermano ni a Rabastan, se alejó por el pasillo.

Sirius se despidió del menor de los Lestrange y se fue a la torre de Gryffindor.

En la sala común de Slytherin, había un armario en el que había un pensadero.

Regulus sintió curiosidad por lo que le habían entregado su hermano y su ex mejor amigo así que cogió la basija y se la llevó a su habitación.

Puso hechizos de privacidad en torno a su cama, cerró las cortinas y echó los recuerdos.

Media hora después, había terminado de verlos.

Había descubierto que Marius Boot había hecho una apuesta con sus mejores amigos.

Si el Ravenclaw desvirgaba a Regulus, ganaría doscientos galeones.

En el recuerdo de su hermano, había visto como Marius se liaba con un Hufflepuff de séptimo.

-Hijo de puta. -Espetó.

Sacó los recuerdos, los metió en los frascos, los escondió en su túnica y fue a devolver el pensadero.

El menor de los Black trataba de aguantar las lágrimas.

Hacía tres días que había perdido la virginidad con su ahora ex novio.

Corrió por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo con el único propósito de esconderse y dejar caer las lágrimas.

Volvió a chocar con alguien por las escaleras.

Casi se cae, pero volvieron a sujetarle con fuerza.

Regulus temblaba violentamente y ya no podía aguantar más las lágrimas.

-¿Regulus?

El menor se abrazó al joven que tenía en frente.

Sabía que era un signo de debilidad, pero no le importaba.

Acababa de descubrir que Marius había jugado con él y prefirió haber creído a su novio antes que a su mejor amigo.

El chico no sabía que hacer.

Sacó su capa invisible de uno de sus bolsillos y cubrió a su cuñado con ella.

-Mantente en silencio un rato. -Susurró James.

Regulus asintió.

El animago caminó con Regulus en brazos hasta su sala común.

Le dio la contraseña a la señora gorda y corrió a su habitación.

La gente no se fijó en él por suerte.

Al entrar, Sirius y Remus estaban riendo por alguna cosa.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? -Quiso saber Canuto.

Un gimoteo salió de los brazos invisibles de James.

-¿Has secuestrado a alguien?

-Más bien, alguien se me ha enganchado como un mono.

Cornamenta trató de despegar a la persona que traía enganchada sin éxito.

Retiró la capa invisible y la lanzó a su cama.

-Ayúdame Sirius.

El animago se levantó y al acercarse se sorprendió.

-¿Regulus? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No me lo ha dicho.

El mayor de los Black cogió a su hermano en brazos y lo depositó en su cama.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

El menor rebuscó en su túnica y sacó los frascos.

Se los dio a James y se abrazó a su hermano como un niño perdido.

Remus sacó el pensadero que Sirius tenía en el baúl y por turnos, los tres miraron los recuerdos.

Después de sollozar durante horas, Regulus se quedó dormido abrazado a Sirius.

-Operación secuestro. -Espetó Canuto.

Nadie hacía sufrir a su hermanito y se quedaba tan pancho.

Ese águila iba a arrepentirse por haberse reído de Reggie.

Sin decir nada más, James y Remus se levantaron y salieron de la habitación.

Volvieron diez minutos después con alguien atado de pies y manos.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?

El joven Ravenclaw se extremeció.

-Acabas de ser elegido Conejillo de indias de los merodeadores. -Dijo Sirius. -Es todo un honor.

Remus despertó a Regulus.

-Mira allí.

Al girarse, el menor de los Black vio al imbécil que se había atrevido a reírse de él.

Las tres horas siguientes, fueron las peores de la vida del Ravenclaw.

-Deberías haber salido con Rabastan. -Suspiró Sirius. -Amenacé con castrarle si te hacía daño así que…

Esa noche, Regulus durmió junto a su hermano como cuando eran pequeños.

*-RL-*

Pasó un mes más sin que Regulus y Rabastan se dirigieran la palabra.

Era el día de San Valentín y el menor de los Lestrange estaba astiado.

Le tenían harto las cancioncitas de amor, las dichosas tarjetas perfumadas y el espantoso color rosa.

Ya había hechizado varios corazones voladores para que explotaran una sustancia anaranjada a las muchachas molestas.

Llegó a su sala común con un humor de perros.

En la mesa en la que se sentaba siempre, antes de que Regulus dejara de hablarle, se encontraban Rosier, Crouch y el menor de los Black.

Como estaba hasta los cojones de todo el mundo, decidió meterse en su habitación.

Gracias a Salazar estaba desierta.

Se tiró en su cama y siguió despotricando contra el dichoso catorce de Febrero y sobre las brujas que se volvían tontas ese estúpido día.

Tan inmerso estaba en su mundo, que no se dio cuenta cuando su puerta se abrió ni cuando tres chicos entraron.

-Me encanta cuando Lestrange está de mal humor. Eso significa que habrá mucha gente en la enfermería.

-¿Quieres ser tú el primero Crouch?

-Agradezco el ofrecimiento pero tengo que rechazarlo.

-¿Qué queréis? -Preguntó sin dirigirles la mirada a los recién llegados.

-me gustaría hablar contigo. -Contestó Regulus algo incómodo.

Rabastan se sentó y esperó.

-lo siento. Lamento haber creído a Boot antes que a ti, siento haberte dicho todo aquello y haber puesto mi relación por encima de nuestra amistad.

-Todo un Hufflepuff. Encantador. -Escupió Rabastan.

Los ojos del menor de los Black se empañaron ligeramente.

-Vamos Rabie. Si por dentro estás más contento que un tejón en San Valentín. -Se mofó Crouch.

-Te juro que si vuelves a llamarme Rabie, tus pelotas colgarán de las orejas de mi cuñada.

Barty decidió que calladito estaba más guapo.

-Salí con Marius porque quería experimentar…

-¿Ahora vuelve a ser Marius?

Rosier quería cruciar a Rabastan hasta el próximo San Valentín.

Regulus estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mira Rab…

El mencionado iba a replicar, pero Barty le lanzó un Silencius y Rosier un Incárcerus.

-Llevo enamorado de ti prácticamente toda mi vida. Salí con Boot porque no me atreví a decirte lo que sentía por miedo a que me rechazaras.

Rabastan quería resoplar. Se conformó con fulminar con la mirada a el trío de idiotas que estaban sentados en la cama de enfrente.

-No pensé que sentiría algo por ese Ravenclaw… -Dijo la última palabra como la peor de las maldiciones.

-Después, me dijiste que yo te gustaba y me enfadé conmigo mismo.

-Tanta Hufflepuffidad va a acabar conmigo. -Se quejó Rosier.

-Si me vuelves a llamar Amarillo, te lanzaré una maldición tan jodidamente repulsiva, que no te querrá ni el tipo ese de tercero. -Espetó el ojigris.

Su compañero sonrió complacido.

-¡Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara Rosier! -Chilló Barty muy ofendido.

El mencionado amplió más su sonrisa y liberó a Rabastan de sus ataduras y del hechizo silenciador.

El mayor se levantó, sujetó a Regulus de un brazo y cuando el menor se puso en pie, Lestrange le estampó contra la pared y le besó con fiereza.

Black no tardó ni un segundo en corresponder el beso con el mismo ímpetu.

Rosier y Crouch se quedaron alucinados.

Rabastan les echó con un movimiento de la mano.

Ellos obedecieron y al salir preguntaron al unísono:

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Al día siguiente, Rabastan y Regulus entraron al gran comedor cogidos de las manos.

-Creo que San Valentín acaba de convertirse en la fecha favorita de Lestrange. -Susurró Barty.

Rosier asintió de acuerdo.


End file.
